The Story of Smoke
by Demonofthehiddenmist1
Summary: The story of Smoke follows the events after Sub-Zero and Smoke escaped the Lin Kuei temple.It takes place during and after MK9 with major alterations. P.S. Neither Smoke nor Sub-Zero become cyborgs.M just to be safe.With some pairings.
1. Auther's note

The story of Smoke

DISCLAIMER=I do not own Mortal Kombat nor do i own any chareceters but Vedo in this story

* * *

><p>Now this is going to be a Mortal Kombat stoyry starring Smoke(main POV),Sub-Zero 2,Vedo(OC),and Jade. I know this should be explained in the story but here is Vedo's info.<p>

Name:?  
>Code Name:Vedo Outfit:Mk9 Sub Zero's alternate but the shade of red Skarlet's outfit is insted of blue Age:17 Hair:Vary dark red Wepons:Spear(GET OVER HERE!),two daggers Abilities:Any thing his blood touches with the snap of a finger exploads Eyes:Crismon Red Clan:Lin Kuei<p>

So that is my OC's bio.

Ch.1 will probobly be up today

This starts off when Tundra(Sub-Zero 2) and Smoke escape the Lin Kuei...idk temple. So it goes from before,dureing,and after the events of MK9. Neither Smoke nor Sub-Zero become cyborgs but somebody does you'll just have to read and see So its based off MK9's story but with of corse my own alterations


	2. Lin Kuei Temple

Disclaimer=See Ch.1 for the disclaimer(I will use that as every disclaimer)  
>This is my first fictional pice ever so if I have any errors or such tell me by review<p>

* * *

><p>As I walked in to my room I felt a chill. "Tundra," I said "what brings you to my room at this hour?" Tundra sighed and said "I have learned why Bi Han has not come back since the mission he left for." "Well why didn't he?" I said very couriously."Because he is dead" Tundra replied. "What," I said,"how can this be?" "It seems as if he was killed during "Mortal Kombat" a tournament in which you fight to the death." He said. "Then we should go find out what happend to him." I said.<p>

As the hours went on Tundra and I planned our escape. "So we are ready for tommarow night?" Tundra asked. "Yes I beleave we are." I replied. There was an early morning meeting the morning of our escape and, as usual we attended. "Now I'm sure you all know what happens to traitors of the Lin Kuei." The Grandmaster said. "Our good friend Vedo ran away last night," He contenued, "If any of you spot him dureing a mission you are to bring him here; understood?" "Yes Grandmaster!" everyone replied. Then a picture of Vedo wasdraped across the wall.

Vedo is a fairly tall person for his young age of 17 and, he wears clothes similer to Bi-Hans but red. In the picture you could see the torment in his crismon eyes for it was taken while he was being punished which happend on a reguler basis. after the meeting Tundra and I went to his room to prepare. Tundra's room was usualy vary cold due to the fact that his and Sub-Zero's rooms are side by side, but now since Bi Han was dead it was much warmer. So after and hour or two Kuai Liang and I were ready to leave. "So are you ready?" I asked him. "Yes." he awnserd. Then i grabbed on to him and used my smoke away to get us out of the temple silently. Then we ran until we found a strange cloaked person entering a portal. "Should we follow that person?" Tundra said quietly. "Yes." I awnserd. We followed the stange person and this left us on a beach.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys if i made this chapter skip on stuff but i wanted to get the temple far behind me as fast as possible so R&amp;R please<p>

- Everybodies favorite Demon


	3. Fight in the forest

Disclaimer=See Ch.1 Sorry for last chapter being so short, but i figure if i keep the chapters short i can write more in a day meaning the same amount of work just... more chapters.  
>Yes i know there were some gramaical errors last chapter im not going to edit it because none of them were major errors that you can't tell what im tring to say So on with the story on the beach.<p>

* * *

><p>As we walked on the beach we dicided to split up. "Good luck Smoke" Tundra said. "Good luck Tu-" then he cut me off "I will go by Sub-Zero to honor Bi Han". "Ok Sub-Zero" I said. "Be Steatful at the night" I said; "And deadly as the dawn" he we split ways. As I was walking through the forest I herd crackleing of leaves behind me.<p>

I turned around to see a girl dressed in blue, a girl dressed in pink, and last but not least a girl dressed in green. The girl dressed in green said 'What are you doing in the forest Lin Kuei?". "I am looking for my friend he wears red and has crismon eyes" I replied. "Oh the one who used blood as an explosive?" the girl in pink asked."Who else would it be Millena?" the girl in blue said. "What is your name Lin Kuei?" the girl in blue asked. "It is Smoke" I replied. Well come with us Kitana and I's father Sho Kahn will want to see you for your fight schedual." Millena said. "As I told you before I'm looking for my friend." I replied. "We will take you by force!" Kitana said.

(Narrorator POV)  
>You could barely make out Smoke in his fighting stance because of the smoke that emits from his body. Kitana opend her twin bladed fans and said "You will learn respect!". To which Smoke replied "Where there is smoke there is fire!". Then they started fighting. Smoke kicked her away then threw his spear at her. She blocked it with her fan but it went through the fan and stabed her in the sholder. Smoke tried to pull her to him but she wouldn't budge; so he pulled with all of his streath and yelled "GET OVER HERE!",and she flew to him stunned. He took this free blow and uppercutted her in the jaw and she flew back. When she got up Smoke did a german suplux on her, and when she was getting up she was greeted with a kick to the face. "Stay daown." Smoke said.<p>

* * *

><p>So short chapter like I said short and sweet, but alot a day. Did you like how i gave Smoke the spear and made him use his X-Ray from MK9? So R&amp;R<p>

- Everybodies favorite Demon


	4. The ladies return

Disclaimer:See Ch.1 Hey guys sorry I could'nt do a chapter saturday I had to alter serve 1-3 and 8-11 so couldant do much writeing but we left off with Smoke and a beaten Kitana...let's contenue

After Smoke did this the other two got in their fighting poses. "You have hurt our friend," Jade said "we will end you!". The two warriors lunged at Smoke when they were blown back by an explosion. Somebody grabbed Smoke's arm and they ran until they were far away from the two warriors. Smoke said "Who are you?". The man replied "Can't you remember my name..it's Vedo". "Well Vedo we have to avoid the Lin Kuei." Smoke said."Figured as much." Vedo replied.

Many hours later of walking the two ninjas ran into Jade and Millena agean. "Not this agean!" Vedo complained as he got into his fighting stance. "You find us a nucense!" Millena yelled. Smoke thought 'There is something about the girl in green...something special'.

sorry for ectreamly short chapter, but I can't write on this chapter anymore no more ideas and ive been SWAMPED with school and HW this week 


	5. Clash of the blood users!

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES

"Just let us be..," Smoke said to them. "Smoke... can't we just use your smoke away and aviod a senseless battle?" Vedo asked. "That idea isn't half bad Vedo..." Smoke said as he grabed vedo and tranported the two of them to the colliseum. Which of course left the girls dumbfounded. When they arrived the two young men were dizzy... very dizzy. Smoke literaly bumped into Sub-Zero. "Smoke I see you found Vedo!" Sub-Zero said happy to see his two friends agean. Smoke could'nt stop thinking about the girl in green. "So.. you two are the Lin Kuei warriors Smoke and Vedo?" Raiden asked. "Yes," the said bowing in unison. "Vedo you will be our first fighter for the tournament," Raiden said. "VEDO V.S. SKARLET!," Shao Kahn yelled. "Alrighty then... I'll m-m-m-" Vedo said seeing Skarlet. "Vedo I think your drooling under your face mask," Sonia said. Vedo shook his head and went up to the place where they were supposed to fight.

"ROUND 1 FIGHT!" Shao Kahn yelled. It seemed as if every move one of them did the other counterd or blocked. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH" Skarlet and vedo yelled in unison. They both cut themselves. Vedo ran up to her and got some of his blood on her clothes and it blended in. He however got stabed in between two of his ribs. He jumped away quickly and staped. The blood on her clothes made an explosion. It turns out not wearing much is not a great idea. "FINISH HER!" Shao Kahn yelled. Vedo instead helped her up and gave her his red jacket thing. "You could've killed me," Skarlet said, "Why didnt you?". "Because..you put up a good fight," Vedo replied oviously lieing because he felt an odd atraction towards her. "Next time i hope we meet on...diffrent terms," Vedo said

My first update in a while 


End file.
